And Then There Was You
by AFairyTaLe27
Summary: AU. It's spring break. Seth's in a band. Summer's a rich, snobby, elite from Newport. They're so wrong for eachother that it could actually work. Right?


Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm finally giving my try at OC writing. I'm a Seth/Summer groupie ... so it's only natural that I'd write them. While I know I should be focusing on my Pacey/Joey fics, I had this unexplainable urge to write this and I talked to Katie, whom I talk to about just about everything .. and she helped me out on this. I'll be honest, I don't have a clue where it's going ... but ... that's half the fun. Heh. This part is shorter then chapters will usually be. But keep in mind, this is only the prologue. ( And just to let all you awesome FF.net readers know ... I do plan on updating here. But, if you want quicker updates go to Yes, I am pimping my site. But what the hell, there's no rule that says I can't. Heh. It's a great OC website with fics and non stop OC talk and all that you'd like in an OC ezboard. It rocks for the most part. So go! And reply! And read! And write! And okay ... I'm done.  
  
Summary: This is going to be completely AU. (Alternate Universe) It's Spring Break for starters. Seth's in a band and he's playing for MTV or something of the sort. Summer's there for vacation with her friends. Summer's going to be Summer. From Newport, rich, snobby, bitchy .. the only way we love Summer. Seth's going to be mainly ... just like Seth. But .. I think I'll had a little bit of confidence on his part. Confident Seth could be very good. wink Seth is not from Newport ... he's from California, but a smaller suberb that doesn't base their lives on being rich and popular. Ryan and Marissa and most of the characters from the show will appear. Seth and Ryan are best friends, pretty much brothers, just like on the show, but their story is a little different. So enjoy. And please let me know what you think. I'm a feedback whore. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own the name of the band, 'Steven's Team' that is Adam Brody's band's name and that can stay Adam Brody's band's name. drools Adam Brody in a band ...  
  
And Then There Was You  
  
Prologue  
  
He chewed on his index finger nail. He always did that when he was nervous. It was an evil habit that he had been meaning to break since he was 8. But now here he was, 18, and he still found himself nervously gnawing on that one nail whenever he couldn't handle the pressure.  
  
This was one of those moments. It was one of those moments that kids dreamed about. Sure, at one point in most child's lives they dream about being a rockstar. They dream about being on stage and entertaining others. They dream about being famous and being respected because of what they do.  
  
But they usually don't get to fulfill that dream. Sure, there parents and family members and those few supportive friends tell you that it'll happen. That you'll get lucky. But it's only to make you feel good. It's only to give you the hope you're looking for. But, by the following week, you've moved on. You dream about being a doctor. Then a lawyer. Then an astronaut.  
  
Not Seth, though. Seth never wanted to be a doctor or a lawyer or an astronaut. He'd always wanted to be a rockstar. From the time that he was 7 and his older cousin had gotten a drumset, he had wanted to be a drummer.  
  
He'd bugged his parents from that day forward for a drumset. He'd never gotten one. But his cousin had lost interest after three months with his. So he'd inherited his. Much to the dismay of his parents.  
  
He would play every day after school and every weekend and every chance that he got. His parents paid for him to take lessons. Saying that if he was going to play, they weren't going to listen to incessant banging.  
  
When he got to high school, he met three kids that had the same dream as him. Three kids that he'd come to be best friends with. Three kids that he'd spend almost every waking hour with. Practicing. And practicing. And practicing.  
  
And finally. Here they were. This was their chance.  
  
The four had entered an MTV contest over six months ago. It was a chance for your band to be heard. That was the slogan they'd used on their website and commercials and radio ads. Your band had to enter a song, written by you, not a cover song, to MTV. The winner would get to perform at MTV's spring break in Cancun.  
  
Thousands of bands would enter.  
  
One would win.  
  
And there's had won.  
  
She aimlessly thumbed through the Cosmo magazine she had picked up at the airport for the flight to Cancun.  
  
She hated flying.  
  
For one thing, planes for gross. Who knew who had been in the seat before her. It was just absolutely repulsive to think about.  
  
And those blankets and pillows? Gross.  
  
The bathrooms? Honestly. A four year old couldn't fit in there.  
  
She cringed even thinking about it.  
  
And planes were just dangerous. I mean, flying? In the air? Thousands and thousands of miles above the ground. Above the sky. People were meant to be on the ground. It was as simple as that.  
  
Sure, they were a great invention.  
  
But still. They were scary.  
  
"Okay, why aren't we driving again?" Summer asked, turning towards her two best friends Marissa and Holly.  
  
Marissa rolled her eyes, turning her attention from her People magazine to her friend. "Because, by the time we got there, we'd have to turn around and come back."  
  
"Summer, it's a four and a half hour flight. You'll be fine." Holly added, tying her blonde hair back into a ponytail.  
  
Summer grumbled, her friends were a lot of help.  
  
"This is going to be awesome." Marissa gushed, repeating the same words she'd been saying for the past four weeks.  
  
"Hell yeah. No parents, hot guys, good music, legal drinking ... and no Newport. It's going to be the best week ever." Holly said.  
  
"It better be." Summer groaned.  
  
Her two friends laughed, wondering briefly if Summer was ever excited about anything.  
  
Summer pushed a piece of her silky, brown hair behind her ear. She'd just gotten it cut two days before, and she was not yet used to the shortness of it. Not that it was that short, just to her shoulders. But she was used to it being much longer. It had taken some getting used to, but she'd decided finally that she liked it.  
  
It was different. And besides.  
  
She looked hot.  
  
She smiled as the girls flight was annouced. First class was now allowed to board.  
  
At least they were in first class. Coach was probably so seedy and disgusting. She felt for the people back there. Really.  
  
She was excited for Spring break. Not that anyone looking at her could tell.  
  
She just showed her anticipation differently then her friends, that was all.  
  
She was looking forward to the hot guys and the alcohol and the parent free zone.  
  
It was the last Spring Break before she graduated high school. The last Spring Break before she hopefully got out of Newport and into the real world. She'd become far to superficial and stuck up. She was well aware of the fact. And she was ready to leave behind the fakes and the snobs and become her own person.  
  
At least this one week would give her a start.  
  
It was going to be good.  
  
She was sure of that.  
  
Picking up her carry on bag, she put it over her shoulder, reaching for her ticket in her purse.  
  
"Ready?" She asked, looking the two blondes standing in front of her.  
  
They smiled, nodding their heads.  
  
Linking arms, the three made their way to the plane's entrance.  
  
This was it.  
  



End file.
